1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to theft deterrent systems for dispensing products. More specifically, the invention relates to dispensing devices that incorporate theft deterrent measures, such as time delays and sound.
2. General Background
Theft of small items in retail stores is an all too common problem. Items that are in high demand by thieves include over-the-counter (OTC) products such as analgesics and cough and cold medications, razor blades, camera film, batteries, videos, DVDs, smoking cessation products and infant formula. Shelf sweeping is a particular problem for small items. Shelf sweeping occurs when individuals or groups remove all the shelf stock and exit the store, similar to a “smash and grab” shoplifting technique. Shelf sweeping relies on excessive quantities of product being available on the shelf. Retailers must keep substantial inventory on shelf or incur the cost of constantly restocking.
In addition to preventing theft, retail stores may want to limit the purchase of certain items. For example, to make methamphetamine, large quantities of cold medication are needed. Pseudoephedrine, the sole active ingredient in many cold medicines and decongestants, is also a key ingredient in methamphetamine, a powerful and highly addictive stimulant.
Retailers are constantly challenged to balance the needs of legitimate consumers' access to high theft items with measures to minimize the incidence of theft. It has long been known to place items such as cigarettes, sodas and newspapers in vending machines. Such machines require complete self-service by the customer. The customer places money into the vending machine and the machine dispenses the desired item. Typical vending machines, however, do not allow for variation in product size and can only vend the particular item that they were designed for. Additionally, typical vending machines may be inconsistent with the way that people currently purchase items; many people prefer to use credit or debit cards instead of cash. Many vending machines also occupy a great deal of space. Finally, typical vending machines do not employ any mechanism to prevent a purchaser from quickly dispensing all the items in the vending machine.
Because theft has become so rampant in certain product categories, such as razors and infant formula, many retail stores are taking the products off the shelves and placing them behind the counter or under lock and key. Customers must request the products in order to make a purchase. This requires additional labor costs to provide individual service to customers who would normally not require it. It also makes it difficult for customers to compare products. Furthermore, it may be impossible where the space behind the counter is limited and is needed for prescription medications. In some cases, products are simply unavailable due to high pilferage rates. Therefore, a device or dispensing apparatus that minimizes the incidence of product theft is needed.
A common problem at pharmacies and grocery stores is ensuring that consumers have access to cold medication or razors, but at the same time deterring theft or multiple purchases for the production of drugs. A solution to the problem of sweeping is to limit the amount of product each customer is allowed to purchase. However, this requires additional labor and is not feasible where many stores now allow customers the option to check themselves out without the help of a cashier. Furthermore, this solution also keeps lawful products out of the hands of lawful consumers. Finally, legislation may be required in order to limit such purchases. A device or dispensing apparatus that minimizes the likelihood of sweeping or unusually high numbers of multiple purchases is needed.
Such a device or dispensing apparatus should also be able to fit within common grocery, drug store or other retail environment shelves. It is also desirable that the device or dispensing apparatus effectively display the products so consumers can easily identify the products. It is also preferable that the dispensing apparatus be easy to use.